Micromirrors may be used in various optical applications instead of, or in addition to, conventional optoelectronic devices. It is desirable to be able to move the micromirrors by rotation and translation with very fine control.
Since the micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) were developed, many applications in MEMS have been developed and used. Micromirror device is the one of the major development in MEMS field. Devices and application using micromirrors are developed and used in various fields such as optical communication and display. As the applications of micromirrors grow rapidly, the demand on controlling micromirror device becomes increases. It is desirable to have the motion control of the micromirror with many degrees of freedom and simple driving method.
A phase-only piston-style micromirror has been used for phase adaptive optics applications and a rotational micromirror has been used to deflect light. Most of these micromirrors have been controlled to have continuous displacements, which are determined at the equilibrium between electrostatic force and elastic force. The analog control is more complex than the digital or discrete control, and is not compatible with known semiconductor electronics technologies such as MOS, CMOS, etc. In addition, the micromirrors with continuous displacement actuated by electrostatic force undergo the classical snap-down phenomenon when the electric force exceeds the elastic force of mechanical structure. The snap-down phenomenon limits the translational and rotational ranges of a micromirror.
The high driving voltage is another disadvantage in controlling the micromirror motion with continuous displacement actuated by electrostatic force. To be compatible with IC components, it is desired that micromirrors are operated at a low voltage which is compatible with the circuit operation or control voltage.
In a prior art micromirror array, such as, for example, the digital micromirror device (DMD) in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,566,939, 5,083,857, and 6,232,936, each micromirror is actuated by digital control of a voltage. It has large rotation, low driving voltage, and is compatible with known semiconductor electronics technologies. However, it has only one degree of freedom, that is, rotation about a single axis, and it only has two level positions.
Therefore, the demand on the simple control of the micromirror with more degrees of freedom has been increased to use the micromirror. The present invention is intended to provide a method with multiple motions, a plurality of degrees of freedom, low driving voltage, and simple activation. This control system can have one degree of freedom rotational motion, one degree of freedom translational motion, one degree of freedom and one degree of freedom translational motion, two degrees of freedom rotational motion, and two degrees of freedom rotational motion and one degree of freedom translational motion.